


Fangs

by marourin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf!Eggsy and vampire!Harry AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Werewolf!Eggsy and vampire!Harry AU


End file.
